Resposta
by Nadih
Summary: Fay decide colocar no papel suas mudanças ao longo da jornada. Fay POV. Um pouquinho de KuroFay.


** WARNING ! CONTÉM SPOILERS DO MANGÁ TODO DE TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE !**

* * *

**Resposta**

**De:** _Fay_

Eu sempre pensei no que eu realmente queria da minha vida .

É estranho ... pensei várias e várias vezes, mas, _nunca cheguei a resposta que eu queria._

Sempre peguei o caminho errado mesmo sabendo do prejuízo mais tarde . Eu sei ... eu sempre

soube que um dia ele descobririam isso, e infelizmente, não demorou nada.

_Fay D. Flourite._ O segundo nome da mentira. O segundo nome da covardia. O segundo nome da

falsidade. Eu não deveria fazer isso.. usar o nome da pessoa que me salvou a vida.. pra

continuar sendo eu.. _Yuui_, aquele que miseravelmente _nada fez_ pra salvar aos que ama, ou

talvez.. nada pôde fazer. Parece simples não é? Eu falo mentiras o tempo todo pra esconder o

que parece pessoas me dizem " Sorria.. " eu sorrio ; " quero que você seja feliz

" eu me torno feliz , ali , naquele momento , só pra quem me disse isso , é tão simples...

só colocar as máscaras e pronto.

_Mas foi ai que me enganei feio_. Tem uma pessoa que não me diz " você tem um belo sorriso "

ou "gosto da sua companhia Fay " . Não , ele me odeia, e eu não estou triste com isso , é o

que eu quero ? _Talvez_."Pare de olhar pro passado e decida o que você fará no momento

presente." . Ele me quebrou. E junto , quebrou o meu futuro que já estava coberto de

rachaduras , acabou de quebrar a minha esperança , e _eu nada disse_ , eu poderia ter rido ou o

chamado por estúpidos apelidos ,_ foi ai que eu caí_, fui ao chão.. pela segunda vez.

Segunda vez.. me lembro da primeira vez que provei o chão gélido em prantos.. a primeira

vez que meus joelhos sentiram as lagrimas de remorso.. ódio que eu guardava , guardo.. até

foi Lá.. em Valéria. Eu achava que nada poderia ficar pior para mim e para meu

irmão, _errado_ , lá eu perdi , perdi a batalha ao ver o corpo de

meu irmão frio , pálido .. sem vida, e eu desejei do fundo do meu coração não estar ali, mas o

chão em baixo de mim provava que eu estava. Tirei a certeza, de que ,realmente, o único

infortúnio naquele país fôra eu..que matei meu irmão e o reino de Valéria, como infortúnio e

punição.. _uma parte de mim morreu naquele dia._

Parece simples? Não. Tente imaginar **NADA** . Absolutamente** NADA** além de meu irmão morando em

Valéria, isso sim.. seria simples, ele viveria feliz e não seria morto por minha causa..não

seria considerado uma aberração ou praga, me pergunto, como ainda acredito nisso.

Tudo começou a me preocupar quando sonhei, e Ashura estava lá, no sonho. Eu corri com todas

as minhas forças.. _mais eu caí_. Kurogane diria para "acordar do sonho e parar de correr" ,

Sakura me diria nada. Syoran repetiria o meu nome como um ato de "piedade". Mokona me

consolaria.

Eu sorriria, como se já tivesse passado tudo, e eu rapidamente eu já estava disposto a ir a

cozinha ensinar Sakura chan a cozinhar, tudo isso pra nada. Sorrir.

_Foi aqui me enganei mais uma vez._

Foi aqui que eu descobri o que o ninja era capaz de fazer. Há.. eu me arrependi mil vezes

de ter começado essa jornada, me arrependi mil vezes de sorrir, sorrir e sorrir, eu sabia..

eu sempre soube, mais tarde eles descobririam, infelizmente, _nada pude fazer_, eu estava

morrendo, coisa que eu não poderia permitir.. e nem ele, quando, em Tokyo, eu engoli as

rudes palavras do ninja e engoli como ele me salvou lá. _Nada pude fazer_. **_Eu sorri.. e chorei .  
_**

Cheguei a conclusão: Tomarei distancia do ninja.

Não poderia durar muito tempo afinal.. eu precisava dele, mas, distancia verbal, distancia

corporal, distancia sentimental, tinha que fazer isso a qualquer custo. Ele percebeu, mais

eu ignorei, ele tentou conversar sobre isso, mais eu ignorei, ele tentou algo cômico e eu o

ignorei de novo. Mais eu estava seguro, sabendo que provavelmente ele já sabia o porquê dos

"ignores" sem fim, mas essa segurança era forte.

_Mas eu errei.. de novo._

Eu pensei que poderia levar a "nova máscara" por bastante tempo._ Por isso eu cai, pela_

_terceira vez._ Em Infinity, a ultima coisa que eu desejava eu fiz de novo pelas minhas

próprias mãos. Eu matei Sakura. Eu feri uma pessoa que amo, eu feri a mim e a todos.. e eu

não morri.. ninguém me matou, eu queria isso ? _Talvez_. "Pode ficar ainda PIOR?" Foi meu

pensamento naquele instante, e como troco tive a resposta "sim" pôde ficar pior.

País de Ceres, era o nosso destino para salvar começo eu tive medo, medo de

voltar lá e encarar tudo de novo, encarar o passado que nem mencionei, mas.. era por Sakura.

Eu fui.

E lá estava Ceres, eternizada pelo abandono,eu senti cada fio de morte me chamando,até a

morte me chamar pessoalmente. Ashura, o homem que condenei ao sofrimento, a pessoa que

salvou a mim e o corpo falecido de meu irmão, a pessoa que matou o país inteiro por minha

causa.. estava sorrindo. Um sorriso falso, tão falso quanto o meu, provei meu próprio veneno

naquele momento. Ashura se sacrificou pra me manter vivo até ali, até aquele momento eu

tinha de estar vivo, para reviver o meu irmão. Estúpido, é o que eu sou. Pessoas que morrem

não podem voltar a vida,_ eu sabia._.

Ashura revelou minha vida para todos presentes, _nada pude fazer_, me preocupei em retirar

Sakura chan dos braços do rei.. e lutar, realizar o desejo do meu rei.. mata-lo.

_Foi ai que eu cai pela quarta vez.._

Ashura estava morto. Morto por uma lâmina em seu peito, nada fiz, apenas cai.. de novo.

Kurogane o matou, não.. Kurogane me deu a certeza disso, morto ele já estava dês da

primeira vez que pisei em Ceres, o rei se quebrou por mim, ele se entregou a loucura para

salvar minha vida.. e o único desejo dele.. o único pedido que ele me fez.. eu não fui capaz

de realizar. _Uma parte de mim morreu naquele dia._

Fraco, incompetente e ingrato. Foram as palavras que pude tirar de mim. Mais dele, o homem

que matou o rei , Forte, competente e .. grato, e é isso que ele espera de mim, que eu seje

o que ele é , mas agora ele sabe, que não é simples.

Mas.. embora ele saiba, ele não desistiu, ele não me abandonou.. nunca, e

foi ali, naquele instante, que eu tive certeza absoluta disso. Ele sacrificou seu braço..

para me salvar. Por que? Por que ele insiste tanto e me manter vivo? Mesmo que eu queira

viver, nunca será a mesma coisa. _Foi ai que eu cai pela quinta vez._

Já não havia mais máscaras que suportassem. A única coisa que pensei foi "_Desisto_" .

A missão teve o seu fim, isso é bom?_ Talvez_. Mas, eu prefiro encarar isso como uma batalha,

a maior batalha de minha vida, e também, a única na qual sai vencedor, e eu estou

perfeitamente pronto para a próxima.

Kurogane venceu, eu parei de fugir, mais eu ainda tenho medo de reviver tudo isso e cair..

A única coisa que me mantém de pé, e a ultima coisa que quero perder na vida. Kurogane.

Se eu cair, eu tenho certeza que ele vai me levantar e me chamar de idiota, tenho certeza

que meu próximo sorriso falso ele irá quebrar meus dentes todos, certeza .. que agora o que

eu quero da minha vida é Kurogane. _**Esta é a minha resposta certa.**_

**Ass:** _Yuui** .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**WAAY! MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC ! ^^**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.. *-* **_

_**Bom, explicando um pouco melhor os "tombos" (oHEuoeHUO ) na verdade são todas as vezes que Fay se ajoelhou diante algum defunto ou quase defunto (parei.) . e.e' **_

_**Primeiro Tombo: Foi em Valéria, no poço dos pecadores quando Fay caiu da torre. **_

_**Segundo: O sonho de Fay em que ele está fugindo de Ashura. **_

_**Terceiro: Em Tokyo, quando ele "mata" Sakura e cai de joelhos a fim de morrer também. **_

_**Quarto: Em Ceres, quando Ashura morre. **_

_**Quinto: Em Nihon, após Ceres, quando Kurogane perde o braço. **_

_**REVIEWS MINNA! ;D  
**_


End file.
